slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonicKraken/Fun(ny) Facts about a Squid
its a thing now what *am I shipped IRL? heck no *do I ship IRL? maybe. *I am typing this fact while sitting on a table with a plant in front of me. hi plant *I play a bunch of games: **rooblex (EmeraldSquid0007) **mycraft (EmeraldSquidYT) **scrape (grvj822) **tarrore e a (steam that I won't tell you unless you ask me directly inside the Chat) *my real name is George but call me squidy or I will come to your home and eat all your cookies *lemmy is like a lemon but he isn't sour at all *when I draw things with my tablet I'm usually most proud of the backdrops. when I draw IRL or on a computer I'm proud of nothing. *I hardly ever wear matching socks *I have two sisters but one is either in college or past it so they're like never home and the other is so dang annoying but hey what do you except from little sisters? *indigo intensifies* *I literally have chocolate milk for breakfest yay *burgerpants *my favorite animal is, of course, a squid *leo ain't a lion no matter what pokemon showdown says *paperclip crafts *whee homeschooled *I don't actually like eating potatos. Nor mashed potato's. But French Fries rock. *valentems day is in a week from when I'm typing this? aah, that'll be a good day to stay home and go nowhere--WHATTYA MEAN I GOT SWIM LESSONS-- *im rather gluttonous but I get a loooot of exercise so it works *my favorite holidays are Christmas and my birthday. I'll leave you too figure out my least favorite. *my fav fruit is a banana. bananaaaaaa *undertale remixes are so gosh dang amazing *fedora's rule. so do fingerless gloves. *paperclip crafts--WHATTYA MEAN I ALREADY SAID THAT-- *THIS. IS. Unacceptable!!!!!!!! **lemon bread no get out of my head and stop haunting my dreams *I don't eat that healthily but as I said I exercise a lot *Monday, Thursday, and Friday I got Tae Kwon Doe. Tuesday I have swim lessons. Wednesday I have Yoga. yep, exercise. *I also play video games and watch videos a bunch and be on the tablet a lot but as I said exercise *my borfday is 8/22 **yep that's the last 3 characters in my username **and leos birthday *i recently started taking a Python course. the beginning is technical stuff like downloading it and its so boringggg *plant stop staring into my soul you don't even have eyes *i regret like...everything... *dear god this is long *ahh my neck hurts *I have like two watches *plant *hide and seek nightcore iS MY FREAKIN LIFE RIGHT NOW-- *Toast is obviously the hottest food nojk *my singing could kill a person *I AM A ROCK-- *P I N E A P P L E *my wish list: a life *where do I live? in a trash can. *lemon bread get out of my dreams or I'm gonna eat you *somebody save me from the plant *brush *brush *BRUSH *skeleton puns are humerus *(*The squid is playing a TROM-BONE) *get rekt by my blue stop signs *OMG ALL THE DIFFERENT 90° ROTATIONS FOR M GOING LEFT IS M, E, W, AND 3, AND THAT SPELLS MEW3 OR MEWTHREE AND POKÉMON HAS MEW AND MEWTWO-- *plant is edge e *The current time: Bad Time *math adds too my knowledge but subtracts from my sanity -everyone *Paint's Theme Song: LEMMY SEE YOUR TRUEEEEE COLORRRRRZZZZZ *ear death* *I make the "let me -> lemme -> Lemmy" joke too often *I make the "ear death" joke too often *I MAKE JOKES TOO OFTEN *Violets siblings plus parents makes 9 :)))))))) **Violets siblings also makes 7 >:LLLLLL *plant is gone hah *triggered *I secretly want to make a character who's name is a number *blehh I'll come up with more facts later Category:Blog posts